Noble Families on Neo-Maceodnia
=The Noble House of Neo-Macedonia= The House Von Euker-Hogan The House Von Euker-Hogan has built its power on a simple foundation of fear and terror. Two tactics that make the Baron Von Euker-Hogan's underlings that much more dangerous is the risk death on the battlefield or suffer a slow, excruciating death in the Baron's chambers as he watches with relish. Hailing from the city of Vanrythensdorp the House Von Euker-Hogan has an order based on treachery with family members rising through the ranks through deceit, trickery and, if necessary, assassination. Once a wealthy family in Saxe-Coburg, the House moved to Neo-Macedonia to become the nation's leading arms manufacturer base in the city of Vanrhynsdorp. Though it was once considered one of the great Houses of the Commonwealth, the House Von Euker-Hogan has been view with suspicion since Derek Von Euker-Hogans attempt at the crown. His defeat by the Grand Nagus almost cost the family their entire lineage. In punishment, the House Von Euker-Hogan lost almost all of their estate, plus a great deal of their families private wealth. To this day, the continue to work to restore themselves to the House's former glory. The House Kaczorowski The House Kacziriwaski is one of the great Houses of Neo-Macedonia, hailing from the city of Johannesburg. The House Kaczorowski was at it's conception a wealthy house when it moved to Neo-Macedonian from Poland and was said to be the Von Euler-Hogan's allies until it was exploited and used by the evil Baron. Nevertheless it appears as a benevolent house whose rulers have always been peace loving individuals. Though they House saw some decline in recent years this all changed during the Second Civil War, when the Grand Nagus rose to power and the House Kaczorowski worked with the house Vandermeersch to conquer South Africa. Since then the House has become one of the wealthiest families in the Commonwealth, strengthening their power through the manufacturing of aircraft. The House Dos Santos Aveiro-Medici Seen as by far the most important, popular, and powerful families in the country, the house dos Santos Averio-Medici trace their lines all the way back to the royal papal family of Catholic Europe. The family branched into Neo-Maceodnia with the marriage of Juliana Mastroianni to Prince Romulus dos Santos Averio-Medici. Given that Juliana was the last heir of her family, their estate and lands went to her and Romulus' children. Though most the family was lost during the nuclear destruction of New Harumf, their son Prince Thomas who was visiting the family's estate was saved and has since started a family, carrying on the dos Santos name and upholding the Mastroianni heritage within the Neo-Macedonia. The families estate is located on the coast, in the city of St. John. The House Rossetto-Cipriani Hailing from the city of Port Nolloth, the Rossetto-Cipriani represent one of the most greedy and selfish Houses in the Commonwealth. Their only goal is to generate revenue to sustain the aristocratic elite of the House, who, to this end, have fine tuned the House into an inhumanly specific degree. The Rossetto-Cipriani are always driven in all they endeavor to do by a calculated and single-minded mandate to destroy anything that stands between them and the good graces of the monarchy, and in turn, the Holy Mother Church. Their origins are a convention of several wealthy families who through specific marriages formed one family and moved to the Commonwealth from Catholic Europe. Their enemies have often been reported to silently disappear under mysterious circumstances. Since the Second Civil War however, the House has seen a bit of a decline. Count Stravos was put to death for his involvement in the war against the Grand Nagus. However though they lost much, the House Rossetto-Cipriani fared far better than that of the House Von Euker-Hogan. The House Tilius The House Tilius is an old and respected family who has since, Laurence Tilius the first Primate of Neo-Macedonia, served the church through the priesthood. Though the family traces its bloodline back to Laurence's brother, a Tilius male has always served as Primate and Cardinal to the Commonwealth. Devout in their belief in the Genesian catholic faith, they stand strong to their convictions and have always served the church. Though briefly driven into hiding during the reign of the Maranite Church, the house returned to the spotlight after the second civil war when the Grand Nagus became king. In a manner of repaying them for what their family lost, the House Tilius now rules over a large estate centered on the coastal town of St. John. There they employ unlikely methods in its struggle to secure shipping agreements through it's shipping company for the Commonwealth: noble spirit, just ways and unfailing faith. The House Tilius has perfected a form of government that results in a well-organized society and a spiritually satisfied people. Little wonder why St. John is the lush, prosperous paradise that it is. Though the house refuses to comment, there are many rumors that say the House Tilius is harboring one of the last heirs to the blood royal of Catholic Europe, Prince Thomas dos Santos Aveiro-Medici. No hard evidence has yet to surface. The House Vandermeersch The House Vandermeersch was once only a minor House of Neo-Macedonia originally from Elyk the small but has since become a Great house of the Commonwealth. The House is the ruling power in the city of Gradock where they manage their main industry of agricultural machinery that continuously improve the agricultural development of Neo-Macedonia. The strongest ally of House Vandermeersch is House House Kaczorowski. The two were rivals until the Second Civil war when Earl Herbert Kaczorowski worked with Thomas Vandermeersch to conquer the former Empire of South Africa. This Friendship has only grown since Thomas became Duke and patriarch of the Vandermeersch House. Both families now enjoy the immense wealth they have now acquired. The House Mabuza Once a minor House of Neo-Macedonia, The House Mabuza once held little political sway in the Commonwealth. This was due to Butlerian Mabuza's defeat in the Neo-Macedonian Civil War. His life however was spared by the evil General's army and he was allow to go free along with his family. However due to his defeat the other families refused to believe that the House Mabuza was equal to them. However, after Robert Mabuza deceived Derek Von Euker-Hogan in the Second Civil War, causing the Grand Nagus to take his life and end the war, the House Mabuza has since gain much respect and is now seen as a Great House. The Mabuza are originally South Africans and their ancestral land is where the current city of Knyana now stands. They are the ruling family of Knyana as well as much of the surrounding country side. Their wealth comes from a flourishing book publishing company. Category: Holy Catholic Hegemony